Edwin Pease
Edwin Pease was a student at Shimer College in the early Seminary period. He is listed in the 1859 catalog, but not in the 1856 or 1862 triennial catalogs, indicating his attendance began and ended during the years 1856 to 1859 inclusive. He later became the head of the E.H. Pease Manufacturing Company, a manufacturer of farm implements, based in Racine, Wisconsin. Profiled *in Portrait and Biographical Album of Racine and Kenosha Counties, Wisconsin, 1892, pp. 924-925: *:EDWIN HATFIELD PEASE, deceased, was born at St. Mary's Landing, Mo., August 18, 1840, and is a son of Henry and Mary (Warburton) Pease. The ancestry is traced back in direct line to Robert Pease, a native of England who left his English home in 1634, braved the dangers of an ocean voyage and settled in Salem, Mass. His family, however, is said to have been of German origin. His son John removed to that part of Springfield, Mass, which became Enfield, Conn., and Robert was the first Constable of Enfield. He was three times married and lived in that part of Enfield since known as Summers. His descendants in direct line are Noah, who was a respectable farmer living in Summers; Giles, a successful merchant also living in Summers. and Henry, the father of our subject. The latter was born in Summers in 1800, removed to Hartford, Conn., and there wedded Mary Warburton. In 1827 he removed to Washington County, Mo., and was at one time owner of the famous Iron Mountain in that State. He also successfully engaged in merchandising for some thirty-five years, after which he removed to Albany, Ill., where he had a store and elevator, and where he and his wife spent their last days. *:The subject of this sketch was one of eight children, three sons and five daughters. He was liberally educated, having pursued his studies in the Seminary at Mt. Carroll, Ill. In August, 1862, he joined the boys in blue, enlisting in Company F, of the Ninety-third Illinois Infantry—the Tornado Company. Soon after the fall of Vicksburg he was detailed for duty in the Adjutant General’s department, later did service in the Division Quartermaster’s department and then to duty at the headquarters of the Fifteenth Army Corps, where he remained until the close of the war. He was also with Sherman’s Army on the celebrated March to the Sea, and when the war closed was honorably discharged from the service. *:When his country no longer needed him Mr. Pease went to Pittsburg, Pa., and for ten years was general agent for the Aetna Life Insurance Company, traveling in Europe as well as in the United States. It was in 1877 that he became a resident of Racine, where he filled the position of bookkeeper for A. P. Dickey for a short time and then became a partner of his employer. After Mr. Dickey ’s death he continued the business alone for some two years. In 1885, he was the leading spirit in the organization of the E. H. Pease Manufacturing Company, of which he was made Secretary, Treasurer and General Manager. *:On the 20th of May, 1879, in Racine, Mr. Pease was joined in wedlock with Miss Sara, daughter of Hon. James R. Doolittle. She was born in Racine, where the days of her maidenhood were passed and as well as receiving a good literary education she had excellent instruction in art. Her home is largely adorned with her own productions in this line, many of which deserve special commendation. Unto Mr. and Mrs. Pease were born five children,four sons and a daughter: Harold T., Edwin H., James W., Gladys M. and John G. M. Mr. Pease was a Congregationalist in religious belief and was an upright man, straightforward in his business relations, thus winning the confidence and good wishes of those with whom he came in contact. In political sentiment he was a Republican and was a member of the Masonic order. On the 24th of January, 1890, he was called to his final rest and many friends mourned his loss. Category:Businesspeople